Four Ways To Nowhere
by Fatal Instigator
Summary: A song fic dedicated to the Brotherhood after the Cauldron


After reading todd fan's musical, and Red Witch's Brotherhood stories, I decided to make a story myself. This is my first piece of fan fiction that I didn't have to pass in for homework. Reviews are welcomed. All flames will be laughed at, and turned into a screensaver.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution, the song "Where Do We Go From Here" from Buffy The Vampire Slayer (sorry todd fan) or "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" This takes place right after "The Cauldron part 2" ^ Is Singing.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"So what now guys?" Lance asked his fellow mutants, the Brotherhood.  
  
"Don't know yo" Todd said.  
  
"Your welcome to come with us" Xavier told them.  
  
"Nah" Lance said glancing around at the X Men. "I'll like to stay somewhere I'll feel welcomed"  
  
"Well like let us give you a ride home," Kitty said  
  
"Don't bother" Pietro said taking a break from his glaring contest with Evan. "Some of us (Pointing to Fred) could stand to lose some weight"  
  
"Your lost" Rogue said climbing into the jet with the rest of the team.  
  
"That was fun, let's do it again next week" Fred said to his teammates while watching the jet take off. "But why didn't we get to ride with them?"  
  
"Cause Freddy, hanging with those X Geeks could give us a case of the Goodie, Goodies" Todd told him while he started walking to where he though Bayville was. "We's got a reputation to preserve"  
  
"Ha, Lance wouldn't mind as long as he got to sit by his Pretty Kitty" Pietro piped up.  
  
"Shut up Pietro"  
  
"Oh Rocky's getting angry"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you"  
  
"Like you could catch me"  
  
"That's it! I'm going to-  
  
"Don't make me get Fred to separate you too," Todd said. "Anyway we have more important things to argue about, like who has to buy pizza when we get back home. Or less important stuff like what are we going to do about the Boss Lady?"  
  
"Who cares about her, I have a date tonight and I'm going to miss it!" Pietro yelled running around in circles.  
  
"Guys, I've been thinking...."  
  
"That's a first Freddy boy"  
  
"Shut up Pietro" Anyway what are we going to do, or more important where are we going to go?"  
  
^ "Where do we go from here?" ^  
  
"Great, Fred's singing" Pietro cried as he kicked a rock out of his way.  
  
^ "Where do we go from here?" ^  
  
"Not you too Todd!'  
  
^ "The battle's done, and we kind of won" ^  
  
"Say it isn't so Lance!"  
  
(Fred, Todd, and Lance) ^ "So we sound our victory cheer" ^  
  
"Somebody kill me"  
  
^ "Where do we go from here?" ^  
  
(Fred and Todd) ^ "Why is the path unclear?" ^  
  
"If it's unclear, turn on a flashlight!"  
  
^ "When we know home is near" ^  
  
"No it isn't! We're lost!"  
  
(Fred, Todd, and Lance) ^ "Understand we'll go hand and hand" ^  
  
"Todd I'm warning you, let go of my beautiful hand or else"  
  
^ "But we'll walk alone in fear" ^  
  
"You guys are starting to scare me."  
  
(Lance) ^ "Tell me!" ^  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
(Fred, Todd, and Lance) ^ "Where do we go from here?" ^  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
^ "When does the end appear?" ^  
  
"When Mystique comes back of course!"  
  
^ "When do the trumpets cheer?" ^  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
^ "The curtains close on a kiss" ^  
  
"My date!"  
  
^ "God knows, you can tell the end is near" ^  
  
"Daddy put me out of my misery!"  
  
^ "Where do we go from here?" ^  
  
"Home, we go home!"  
  
^ "Where do we go from here?" ^  
  
(Pietro running after the X Men's jet) "Get me out of here!! Please! Evan? Anybody?"  
  
(Meanwhile Fred, Todd, and Lance have hooked arms, and started singing and dancing)  
  
^ "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!!" ^  
  
By this time Pietro has fallen on the ground and shaking back and forth.  
  
(Pietro) "Why did I say no? I could have gotten a ride, but no I had to stay with these freaks. Oh for the love of hair gel! I'm talking to myself. Oh geez is it me or is it cold out here? So very, very cold."  
  
Yep that's it. Sorry if that was a waste of time, but it was my first one. Like I said before please review. Oh I aware that they are very, very far away from Bayville but who cares, it's fan fiction. 


End file.
